Secrets
by EmilyStyles123
Summary: Marley, New Girl With secrets. Who can she trust with the secrets. Sorry summery sucks but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello im no write but im going to try:) I was think for a twist and i got on i would like and im going to write about it know.**

* * *

**_Marley's POV_  
**

_ It's the middle of the school year and i'm again going to be known as the 'New Girl'. Here i am the 'New Girl' at William McKinley High School with two secrets i don't want people to know. I wont bore you with my secrets but for know i will tell you one of the secrets had my mom move me here. The other one is someone i NEED to hide._

_I walk into the school and i see that everyone is staring at me. i feel like yelling 'Hey why don't you all just get a picture, It will last longer.' but i knew i would just embarrass myself._

_I turned the courner and bumped into a hard body._

_''Hi I'm Blaine, you must be new.''The boy said _

_''Hi yes my name is marley.''_

_''Well do you like to sing?''_

_"Sure i guess i do, Why?''_

_''Then come and join our Glee club, anyone who can sing is aloud all you have to do is additon for us and then we welcome you.''_

_''Okay sure, when is it?''_

_''After school i will see you later then bye.''_

_''Bye''_

_Glee club ... Glee club i kept think to myself then i hear someone yell new girl._

_''Umm... hi'' i say_

_''Hi im Kitty this is my boyfriend Jake Puckerman if you need on thing just come to one of is, Let me tell you what NOT to do. First, Don't hang with Glee Clu...''_

_i Cut her off ''Whats wrong with Glee club?"_

_''They aloud losers but you seem cool so don't join them!'' She said giving me the evil eye Jake on the other hand kept staring at me ''Whats your name?"" Kitty Asked_

_''Marley..Marley Rose.''_

_''I will see at lunch then''_

_Okay that was weird she is kinda scary but jake is hot but im already taken but i can't tell you right now._

_**Glee Club**  
_

_''Hello I'm Marley Rose and i will be sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift_

**_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_**

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

**__**_''well lets take a vote, Everyone who wants Marley in say I?''_

_''I'' everyone said and i just smiled_

_''Well that was easy welcome to Glee Club Marley'' Finn said_

* * *

_**Sorry it's short but i will update every friday. I think i will leave a hint for both the secrets after every chapter... here you go.**  
_

_**Hint#1: Family**_

_**Hint#2 Warblers**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

**-EMILY :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone Thank you for reading. i decided i will update earlier because i get into this improv thing and its on Fridays so i will NOT update Fridays  
**

It was my 2nd day of school here and now i have to deal with Kitty and her friends saying i can't be their friend because I'm in Glee club.

''Marley'' Speak of the devil

''Hey im sorry i can't be your friend i'm in Glee now'' i said not trying to cause any trouble.

''Well i will see you later loser'' And with that she walked away

''Hey Marley I'm sorry about Kitty if someone ditches her for lame people she is going to be very mad but dont worried I got your back'' Jake said

''Haha Thanks Jake i guess i will see you soon then''

''Yeah Bye then'' He said walking away looking back at me

I saw my 'mom' working so i just walked away till i got a call from my mom so i went into the empty class

''Hey mom''

''Hi Sweetie hows the day going'' my mom asked

''Good Hows my little boy'' i asked

''Hes doing fine he is taking a nap. Who is coming to get him after school?''

''Hunter is i have glee club which i still need to tell hunter cause he is now my compition''

''Hahaha alright sweetie i have to go your little boy is crying''

''okay bye''

I went to my last class of the day which is History.

**End Of the day**

'Hello everyone lets welcome Marley's first glee practice...Now reginals are coming up soon and we are up against a lame group and the warblers now marley your new so let me tell you don't go near them because they are dangerous people and mean to.'' Finn said

''Um why?''

''Well we have history with them?'' Answered Ryder

''Ohh'' Wait a minuet Isn't Hunter on the warblers? i ask myself.

**After Glee**

I got home to see my lovely boyfriend playing with our little man... I don't think i really introduced him to you so My little man is my 1 year old son named Zac Clarington that me and hunter had in middle school 8th grade age 15 (i started school early). You seem Hunter, Zac and I live with his family. Hunter's mom Is a teacher at William McKinley High School so i see her and His dad is a very wealthy man but i don't even know what he does. I walk over to them.

''Hello my lovlys'' I kissed Zac on his had and Kissed Hunter on the lips

''How was school?''

''Good i joined glee club''

''ohh you did now'' he said looking in my eyes

''You see im not suppose to be near a warbler so we have to stay a scret''

''Okay as long as you don't fake date or anything with anyone cause we still are planing to get married '' he said'' And we Hate the New Directions so i might say some hurtful things so do take them seriously okay'' he added

''okay do you want to go out and eat somewhere?''

''Yeah where to my lady'' he said kissing me

''haha lets go to Ruby Tuesdays''

* * *

**I will try to update every other day for now. Now you know one secret what do you think the next one is?**

**-EMILY**


	3. Note,Sorry

Hello everyone i just want to say sorry for not updating this but i don't really have the time so i want to see if anyone wants to continue the story just message me why you should continue it and i will choose who and will update who will the winner is you have in till February 14 AK Valentines day. I will also tell you where i planed this story to go if you want. Thank you for the reads!


End file.
